Leyton
' Leyton '''is the fan-given' name for the relationship between [[Lucas Scott|'L'''ucas Scott]] and [[Peyton Sawyer Scott|P'eyton Sawyer]]. ''' Lucas had been in love with Peyton since childhood. They fell for each other during the beginning of their junior year when Peyton almost ran Lucas over with her car. Since Lucas was dating her best friend, Brooke Davis, they were unable to be in a stable relationship. A year later they both moved on from their other relationships and they rekindled their romance. After high school they were living separately, but were still going strong as a couple. Lucas proposed to Peyton, and they broke up after she said that she would marry him "someday". Three years later, Peyton returned to Tree Hill and her relationship with Lucas grew increasingly complicated after his engagement to Lindsey Strauss. Lucas and Peyton clearly still had feelings for each other and after his failed wedding to Lindsey, the two rekindled their relationship after their engagement, were married, and had a child together: Sawyer Brooke Scott. Timeline Season 1 Though they came from two different worlds, they were incredibly alike. The moment they first locked eyes, Peyton fell in love with Lucas and his life had meaning from then on. They formed a bond the first time they spoke. However, when he confesses the depths of his need and want for her, she becomes scared and runs from him; Lucas is left heartbroken and desperate. Peyton later goes to visit Lucas and professes that she wants what he wants, but it is too late; Brooke, her best friend, has now become romantically involved with Lucas. Lucas and Peyton eventually cannot resist each other, romantic-wise, and become secret lovers (though no sex is involved). On the night that they decide to tell Brooke, Lucas gets into a car accident and subsequently goes into a coma, which brings back painful memories for Peyton because her mother had died in a car crash. When Lucas finally comes home from the hospital, he breaks up with Brooke in order to be with Peyton. Peyton soon ends their affair, however, after it is clear that Brooke has found out about the romance and she wants to spare Brooke's pain. Peyton continues to avoid Lucas while Brooke continues to avoid Peyton. Brooke declares her friendship with Peyton to be over. Peyton begins spending more time with Luke's best friend, Haley James, and with Jake Jagielski, along with Jake's daughter, Jenny. Eventually her friendship with Lucas is slowly reformed, and the two even attend a party together at Nathan's apartment. However, at the party, Peyton and Nicki, Jake's ex and Jenny's mother, fight. Peyton realizes Nicki is the girl Lucas hooked up with at a bar, shortly after she dumped him to spare Brooke's pain. Peyton is furious and feels betrayed, along with Brooke. This draws a wedge between Lucas and Peyton, but reconciles the friendship between Peyton and Brooke. The season ends with Peyton spending more time with Jake, and helping him escape from Nicki, who tries to take their daughter from Jake's grasp. Peyton's relationship with Lucas remains broken. Season 2 In Season 2, an argument between Lucas and Peyton made Lucas realize that he had not been there for Peyton, and felt she needed someone else. As a result, he was the one who called Jake, knowing that Jake would have a positive effect on her. This does, and sparks a turnaround for Peyton, and she and Jake fall in love. By the end of the season, the two had mended the friendship and realized that after everything they could truly count on each other, despite their history. Season 3 During this season Lucas and Peyton have spent almost the entire summer together hanging out. They have shared secrets, inside jokes, even helping the other out when their love life was tricky. She helped Lucas get Brooke back and he helped Peyton with Ellie, her birthmother. Along the way bumps sprang up between them from other people. Brooke found old momentos that Lucas held on to from Peyton and Ellie passed away from Breast Cancer. The biggest moment between the two happened during a school shooting that breaks out later in the season ("With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept" - 3.16), where Peyton is left fighting for her life after being the one shot. Lucas goes in search of her and finds her hiding out in the Library. He stays their with her while they wait it out. But as time ticks on, so does the moments of Peyton's life coming closer to an end. Knowing that she could die she spoke to Lucas, "If I say 'I love you,' right now, will you hold it against me? 'Cause I've lost a lot of blood...come here," which led to them kissing. Luke did the only thing he could: picked her up, carried her out of the school, and saved her life, again. After that, everything changed. Keith was murdered, everyone was blaming Jimmy Edwards (who died), and their worlds were turned upside down. In the mist of all this Pete from Fallout Boy was hanging out and was making Peyton happy. It was Larry Sawyer who made Peyton realize what she wanted by telling her this wise piece of advice, "Just promise me one thing, promise me that when you pick the boy you're really going to be with, that he'll be someone who respects you and treats you well. And, it's someone who makes your heart race and that he's someone you love because of what he is, not what he does. Because, that's how I felt about your mother, and that’s how I want you to feel one day. Use your head and follow your heart." ("I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me" - 3.19). Peyton went to go see Jake and she thought it was what her heart wanted till one night Jake heard her talking in her sleep, she uttered "I love you... Lucas", which caused Jake to realize that maybe she needed to go back home. She did, upset and confused. But on the night of Haley and Nathan's rehersal dinner, Peyton realizes that she still has feelings for Lucas after all this time. This led to later that night Peyton confessing to Brooke about this, putting a rift in the friendship once again. Brooke not only cuts Peyton out of her life, but she breaks up with Lucas too. Season 4 When Season 4 starts, it is discovered that Peyton has a half-brother named Derek and from there it gets complicated. Mostly because Lucas over time gets paranoid about Derek and has hunches that something isn't right. This leads him to find a girl in a hospital with a wig and outfit that is identical to Peyton and the missing jacket from Tric that is Ellie's. Lucas further investigates causing a slight tiff with Peyton over how paranoid he is, but this leads to him being right; her brother wasn't her brother, but an imposter who was obssessed with her from her podcasts. But her real brother and Lucas take down the psycho and save Peyton. Along the way Luke encourages them both to try and bond, but ironically the two have trust issues, which mirrored similar personality traits that caused the two to eventually bond. Derek soon realizes that Peyton is in love with Lucas and tells her she needs to come clean with Luke. She does on the night of the banquet for the Ravens in honor of the team going to the state championship. They are both standing in her bedroom and all he could say was, "Oh...", which prompted and awkawrd moment and then him leaving. During the big game for the Ravens, Lucas scores the final basket at the end of the 4th quarter and the team wins. This leads Brooke to tell Lucas it was okay for him to be with Peyton. The two converse, hug and Peyton utters the same words Lucas did the night he won the one-on-one game against Nathan, "I'll be seeing you", which prompted Lucas to realize that it has always been Peyton, "When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you. It's you Peyton." As time rolls on for the rest of their senior year, the two start to have not only a real relationship, but Peyton finds herself happy for once in her life. Along the way they come up with a few bumps like her having issues with PDA (which she gets over with a passionate kiss in the hallway during school) and Lucas thinking Jimmy Edwards didn't murder his Uncle Keith. But as the school year comes to end, it leaves the two on a high note, happily in love and ready to face the real world together as partners in crime. Missing Years The day after graduation, Peyton was supposed to fly to LA with Brooke to spend their summer together. Lucas got Cure tickets the day after to spend one last day with Peyton whileas Brooke spent more time with her boyfriend at the time, Chase. Peyton soon leaves for LA and Lucas spends his time at home, helping his mother take care of his new sister, Lily. Lucas then goes to college with Nathan and Haley. Lucas and Peyton go days without speaking and only trade a few e-mails. Peyton was supposed to come see Lucas at a championship game that Lucas coached with Whitey. Peyton couldn't go because she couldn't get off from work. Lucas and Nathan win the championship and confetti falls. The confetti reminds Lucas of the kiss him and Peyton shared at the state championship in high school. Lucas sees Nathan and Haley with Jamie, they looked so happy. Lucas is on a bus when Peyton sends him a music clip of the song "heartbeats" and Lucas realizes he wants to go see Peyton. He asks Whitey to drop him off at the airport which Whitey agrees to and leaves him there. He goes to see Peyton which she is extremely surprised about. Lucas notices Peyton isn't living her dream, she gives people coffee and works in a mail room all day. He makes dinner plans for the both of them and Peyton has to leave during the dinner and tells him to meet her at the hotel and to text her the address. Lucas goes back to the hotel and waits hours for Peyton to return. He drops the engagement ring box on the floor which Peyton finds. She waits till he wakes up. Lucas wakes up and sees Peyton with the ring box, she is sitting in one of the chairs thinking about how much she loves Lucas. Lucas says he wanted it to be a surprise and starts to propose to her by saying, "Peyton, I love you and I want us to be together forever," Peyton interrupts him and says, "Luke, wait, there's a lot we have to talk about." She tells Lucas she wants to wait and she will marry him someday. Peyton says she doesn't want Lucas to move to LA because she doesn't want him to give up his dreams of being a writer and one day wake up and resent her for it. She said she will feel the same way if he told her to give up her dreams and move back to Tree Hill. Peyton says to wait another year because she doesn't want either of them to give up on their dreams and resent the other one for it in years to come. Lucas starts to say that they hardly spoken and only trade a few e-mails. They've only seen each other 3 times in the past year and Peyton says, "If you can't trust our love can last a year, I don't know how you're thinking about forever," Lucas takes this as her rejecting her proposal, he leaves the next morning without her knowing and leaves behind a CD Peyton gave him earlier. Peyton is shown at work the next day, crying. She starts to slam the paper copier until a movie producer walks in and tells her it's only a paper jam and he attempts to hit on her. She tells him she doesn't want him to hit on her and he gives her advice, "The best thing about a paper jam is it forces you to open it up and see what went wrong in the first place." Meanwhile, Lucas is heading back home until a woman, Lindsey Strauss calls him to tell him she wants to publish his novel. They meet up for a few drinks then later that night, Lucas meets up with Brooke. Lucas tells Brooke he proposed to Peyton but she said, "no." Brooke took Peyton's side because Brooke says he shouldn't have ambushed her with a proposal. They spend the night hanging out until Lucas wants to hook up with Brooke, she rejects him because Brooke realized a long time ago that every time Peyton breaks Lucas' heart, he tries to hook up with another girl. Lucas says, "I feel so lost without her, Brooke. I don't know what to do without her." Brooke tells him to focus on his book and she leaves to go back to her business. Soon, Lucas' book has a signing in LA which he invites Peyton to. Peyton says she will come. She shows up and Lucas doesn't see her. She's smiling until she sees Lindsey kiss Lucas on the cheek and Peyton thought they were together. Peyton walks out in tears but Lucas and Lindsey weren't together at the time. Julian takes Peyton to a party and they form a relationship. Julian breaks up with Peyton because he realizes she is still deeply in love with Lucas. Peyton buys Lucas' book everytime she sees it and reads it over and over again in front of Julian. Julian is tired of it and says, "I wonder if they'll ever be a day when I'm not sharing you with Lucas Scott." Peyton thought she was in love with Julian but he was only a rebound. Meanwhile, in Tree Hill, Lucas formed a relationship with Lindsey which his best friend, Haley approves of. Peyton decides that she misses Lucas and returns to Tree Hill. Season 5 During the time from the 4th to the 5th season, a lot had changed for Lucas and Peyton. They not only broke up, but Lucas proposed to Peyton. The two went their seperate ways and Lucas finished his first novel. This led him to go on his first date with Lindsey after his first signing in Los Angeles, where Peyton saw him at the book store and witness Lindsey kissing Luke on the cheek making her think the two were dating. Peyton started to date Julian and Lucas with Lindsey. But Julian started to realize that Peyton still had Lucas in her heart and choose to go to the film festival alone without her because she wouldn't stop carrying Luke's book with her everywhere. She stayed in Los Angles trying to figure out how to change the world through music and get over another heartbreak. On the other side of the country, Lucas book sold thousands of copies and prompted him to get another deal for a second book. He was still living at New York and Lindsey would live there every now and then, flying from New York to Tree Hill. Three yeas after Peyton saw Lucas at the book signing, she comes home to find out that not only is he still with Lindsey, but that he can't write his second novel. Brooke ecourages Peyton to open a record studio and Lucas backs her up by letting her know his mother, Karen, is willing to let her use the back room of Tric as her studio. This causes all kinds of rehash from their past, starting with the proposal that went wrong. But on the night of everyone at Tric, Peyton and Lucas have an argument that causes tension between him and Lindsey and prompts her to leave because she doesn't want to be second in his life. This leds him to walk to the back room and confront Peyton about everything. The two realize how much they still love each other and they kiss. Yet ironically Haley catches them again and is angry at her best friend and Peyton for this. Lucas leaves to go find Lindsey, but when he gets home somehow ends up proposing to her and leaving Peyton beyond confused at what had happened. Over the next few weeks things get intense for Peyton. She buries herself in her work with her very first musician named Mia and has Haley on board as help. On the day of Lindsey and Lucas's wedding, something occurs to Lindsey at the alter in the middle of their vows. She remembers a passage from Lucas's new novel and realizes that he still loves Peyton, "It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart." ("Hundred" - 5.12) A few weeks after the wedding gone wrong, Lucas was still hiding out on Andy's boat with him, his mom, and Lily. Andy told him some insightful advice on how to pick himself up and this causes Luke to fly to New York to try and win Lindsey back. But she declines and Lucas is more heart broken. Peyton during that time helps Brooke get on her feet with her newly temporarily adopted daughter, which causes them both to feel crazy from lack of sleep. This leds to awkward moments between Lucas and Peyton, one in which he sees her hair all messy and in her pajamas, which consisted of very short shorts and a big t-shirt. As time goes on, Peyton realizes a few things in regards to Lucas and what is happening between them, "There's just silence...There's just silence. I come in here and I sit in silence and hear the echoes of who we used to be. And so I wish for patience, and grace, and strength to just let him be happy. Mostly I pray for the strength to not make his life worse because of what I want. That's the toughest part, letting go, you know? That's the part of grace that really sucks." ("Echoes, Silence, Patience, and Grace" - 5.13) Towards the end of the season Lucas finds out Lindsey had started dating again and causes Lucas to go into an uproar during a Ravens game. He then goes on a drinking binge, which Peyton later finds him passed out at the bar. She takes him, cleans him up, and puts him to bed. This in turns causes Lucas to wake up drunk and tell her, "Peyton, I hate you. I wish you'd never came back. You ruined my life." ("Hate Is Safer Than Love" - 5.17) For the rest of the week, Lucas just keeps on going back to Tric and gets drunk since he has no job and is constantly depressed. This somehow leads to one morning Nathan and Jamie coming over to surprise him but find out his hair was shaved into a mohawk (which later makes Jamie think it's cool and causes his nephew to want to same style.) But Haley shaves the rest of his head, they then go out for a drive, she has him stop at a green light and a water balloon crashes on the front windshield of his car. It was from Peyton, expressing how angry she was at Luke for telling her that he hated her. After all that, Haley breaks her code of silence and shares information from her and Lucas' childhood. Peyton finds out that since he was 13 years old, Lucas has been in love with her. She feels inspired and paints the rivercourt as a way to send a love note to Lucas. He sees it and starts to ponder which girl is for him: Peyton, Lindsey, or Brooke. Haley comes and finds him sitting on the rivercourt and tells him, "You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is really healing and beautiful and sort of poetic? It’s not. It’s just garbage and it’s pain. You know what’s better? Love. The day that you start thinking that love is overrated is the day that you’re wrong. The only thing wrong with love and faith and belief is not having it." Later on Lucas goes to find Peyton at her record studio over at Tric and confess, "I don't hate you. I remember the first time I ever saw you, all skinny arms and tangled mess of hair. It was hard letting you go Peyton. You know? It was hard losing you and it was hard seeing you again and it's still really hard." ("What Comes After The Blues" - 5.18). The two realize that they had too much history and that it still meant something after all this time. This prompts Lucas to call one of the girls on his cell phone and ask one of them to come meet him at the airport and go to Vegas to get married. Season 6 Peyton turns out to be the one Lucas called, and the two are overjoyed about their engagement. Not too much later, Peyton discovers that she's pregnant. Lucas and Peyton learn that Peyton has placenta praevia and that having this baby could mean the end of Peyton's life. Lucas and Peyton get married at the lake where they met. Peyton collapses after the wedding, and is rushed to the hospital. While in a coma, Peyton gives birth to a daughter named Sawyer Brooke Scott. The young family then leaves Tree Hill. Memorable episodes *1x07 - Lucas and Peyton's first kiss *4x09 - Lucas and Peyton get together officially *6x01 - Lucas and Peyton get engaged *6x23 - Lucas and Peyton get married *6x24 - Peyton gives birth to Lucas' child, Sawyer Scott Relation: '''First Relationship: *'Start Up: 'Crash Course In Polite Conversation (1x12) *'Break Up': Suddenly Everything Has Changed (1x15) Second Relationship: *'Start Up: 'Some You Give Away (4x09) *'Break Up: '''Between All Of A Sudden I Miss Everyone and 4 Years, 6 Months, 2 Days (4x21\5x01) '''Third Relationship:' *'Start Up: 'Touch Me I'm Going To Scream, Part 1 (6x01) Trivia *Their 'catchphrase' is: True Love Always. ("Don't Dream It's Over") *A big part of their relationship is Lucas always saving Peyton from danger. ("With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept") ("I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness") Category:Pairings Category:Stubs